


Devil's breath

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, HurtJack, HurtMac, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints, febuwhumpday1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What happens when Mac is drugged with “Devil’s breath”
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Devil's breath

**Author's Note:**

> The fic fills prompt 1 of Febuwhump, which was ‘Mind control.’

_Mac’s house, early in the morning_

‘I’m going for a run, Boze.’

Bozer gives Mac a wave that he heard him from the kicthen. Mac puts on his airpods, finding an appropriate playlist and starts running. He decides to take one of the trails going through the hills. The weather is not too hot yet, so it is nice to be outside. He keeps a steady pace, passing some runners and overtaking some. A girl comes running towards him. The moment they’re about to cross each other, something is blown in his face.

* * *

Jack parks his car on Mac’s driveway.

‘Mac?’

‘Oh hey Jack, Mac is out for a run, he should be back any minute.’

Jack grabs a piece of bacon from the plate in the kitchen and goes back outside, to see if he can see Mac. He doesn´t have to wait long to see Mac approaching, he is jogging, not in a hurry. Jack smiles. While he comes closer, Mac pulls something out of his pocket. And Jack is suddenly in full alert, his own hand going for his gun. But he stops, he isn´t going to shoot Mac so why escalate things.

‘Mac? What are you doing?’

Mac stopped a couple of yards in front of him, gun aimed point blank. And even though he knows Mac doesn´t like guns, he also knows Mac was in the army and went to spy school. He is a fully trained operative, he knows how to handle a gun.

‘Mac? What is going on kid? Talk to me.’

Mac seems calm and in control, the only thing out of place, is the gun in his hand. Jack can feel Mac is totally ready to pull the trigger, there is no trembling, no confusion. What he doesn´t know is why Mac pulled a gun on him.

‘Mac, why are you pointing a gun at me?’

The kid doesn´t respond, doesn´t weaver, his face completely blank, it is eerie to see. It is like Mac is a puppet on a string and somebody else is pulling the strings.

Jack is unsure what to do. He has never been threatened by Mac, ever, especially not with a weapon. The kid is standing too far away to overpower him and he doesn´t want to shoot Mac, even if he could.

‘Come on, Mac, this isn´t funny anymore, put the gun down. Don’t make me do things I am going to regret.’

Jack can see Mac is readying himself to shoot.

‘Jack! Mac! Are you…’ Bozer stops midsentence. Taking in the sight of their stand-off, he ducks back inside, but the distraction is all Jack needs and he launches himself towards Mac.

A gunshot rings.

* * *

Mac wakes up with the mother of hangovers, he feels sick and when he moves, the whole room tilts and he wants to get up to hurl, except his wrists are tied to the side of the bed and he vomits all over himself and the bed. A nurse immediately comes in and starts cleaning Mac, reassuring him everything is going to be OK. Mac stares at the nurse, his vision is all blurry and the nausea threatens to make him hurl again. The nurse can tell and holds up a kidney basin.

‘It’s OK, Mac, let it all out.’

Mac doesn´t have to be told twice. When he finally stops dry heaving, he lets himself fall back. Another nurse entered the room and between the two of them, he is changed, washed and even his bedding is changed, all without taking off the restraints.

Even with his blurry vision, he recognizes the nurses and room he is in, he is at Phoenix medical. What happened that they have him in restraints? And why is Jack not here. Jack is always waiting for him to wake up. The last thing he remember is going for a run, What happened between then and now?

His heart starts pumping and he has tremors, something must be wrong and he can feel himself getting agitated.

’What do you remember, Mac?’ one of the nurses asks.

‘Nothing.’ He says disturbed.

He searches his memory, he really doesn´t remember anything. He left the house for a run. And then nothing.

‘I really don´t remember anything. What is going on? What happened? Where’s Jack?’

‘I’m here, kid, calm down.’ A warm voice answers.

Jack is standing in the door. His left arm is in a dark blue sling. He looks worn out.

‘Jack? What happened? Are you OK?’

‘I’m fine Mac. Calm down, you are getting worked up.’

‘I know, but I can´t… my heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest.’

The nurse nods at Jack and leaves the room. Mac can only assume to get a doctor.

‘I know kid, but you need to take deep breaths.’

As expected, the doc enters and greets Mac.

‘Why am I restrained?’ is the first thing out of his mouth, not even greeting the doc.

It is clear that the restraints agitate Mac even more, because he starts pulling on them.

‘That is just a precaution so you don´t hurt yourself on anybody else.’

Mac closes his eyes and lays back, the dizziness is getting worse and the blurred vision doesn´t help.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Nauseous, dizzy.’

‘That is to be expected. You were drugged with Scopolamine.’

Mac’s eyes fly open. He studies Jack.

‘I hurt you.’ He mumbles when realization hits him.

‘You weren´t yourself.’

‘What did I do?’

‘You tried to shoot me, but you are a terrible shot.’ Jack smiles easy, his eyes telling something completely different.

Mac’s face contracts.

‘Hey, hey, none of that kid. You were drugged. You get better and we will find whoever did this to you.

Mac shakes his head, so Jack comes closer. Mac wants to pull back but the restraints prevent him from moving further back in the bed. Jack pulls Mac in an embrace, whispering in Mac’s ear, ‘no bullet, no shell, no demon in hell, shall break our bond brother.


End file.
